


The Winner Takes It All

by Book_of_Kells



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fígrid February, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Smut, video games - Freeform, week 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling left out, Sigrid gets drastic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> Spectators of the show  
> Always staying low  
> The game is on again  
> A lover or a friend  
> A big thing or a small  
> The winner takes it all
> 
> ~ ABBA - Winner Takes it All

Nothing like watching your man prefer being with a guy rather than you.

Sigrid watched her boyfriend and his cousin sitting on the couch playing a video game. The shirt she had bought him for his birthday highlighted his eyes and showed off a firm chest. It just wasn’t fair that he couldn’t even pretend to be the slightest metrosexual! It wouldn’t have been so bad if Dain had brought someone along with him but no, just the new Street Fighter V or something. If they had only gotten out the door fifteen minutes earlier, Dain wouldn’t have met them in the parking lot and convinced Fili to play rather than going to the movies with her.

Huffing a sigh, she thought about writing up her results for her biology lab that was due next week. As a junior, she had one more year to go before she graduated with her degree in geoscience. After that, Sigrid couldn’t say. Giving a gimlet stare at Fili, she wondered if they would make it that long. The two grown men were bouncing and screaming at the big screen TV like the energy they expended would motivate the images to move faster than what their eager fingers could click. The sad thing was he had just as much energy when he was bouncing on top of her. It was annoying to be ignored, frustrating because the watching Fili’s excitement was making her excited. This was really not how she saw this day going!

Fili was so cute, she thought as she stared. Handsome with blond hair and a deep water blue eyes, he made her frisky at a look. They had been together a year, twelve blissful months of heaven. Sexually exclusive and imaginative, he could tune her up faster than a mechanic. A recent graduate, he worked at the museum as an art historian and restorer. There weren’t many jobs for art unless you were a virtuoso and while he was good, Fili wasn’t Picasso great. _Yet_.

Looking down at her meticulously shaved legs and sparkly painted toes in the cute wedges she had picked up last year on sale, Sigrid got a little pissed. She had gotten up early, shaved, lotioned, rolled her hair into adorable curls. Her makeup was minimal as Fili liked it, with the pretty pink lip gloss that she would ruin to hell if she indulged the banana she had swiped from the bowl on the bar.

“Fili? The movie starts in thirty minutes.” She reminded him uselessly. Sigrid knew he would still be on that couch in thirty minutes with the same look of determination unless she said something now.

“Yeah, babe.. Can we do the movie thing tomorrow?” Fili jerked his arms to the left, almost hopping like a frog to get his character to imitate him. It was just so pathetic.

“No. I have a paper due.” Biology was her worst subject and took more head space than she wanted to give it.

“Come on, babe..!” Fili whined like her sister to the point where she wanted to hit him. “This game just came out. Dain didn’t have to come to me with it!”

This was ridiculous. The annoyance was being to change into something else, something close to frustration and anger. He had done this before, changed things up at the last minute because Kili had tickets to a game or Thorin and Dwalin wanted to go hunting. It was ‘sorry, Sig..maybe next weekend’ or ‘why don’t you take Tauriel?’. Of course, Tauriel was loads of fun but she had a better handle on Kili than Sigrid did on Fili. That needed to change.

Dain was still playing but sneaking glances at her sitting on the barstool, trying to judge her mood. She had caught him looking at her every once in a while, interested looking. Sigrid hadn’t wanted to be catty and tell him that he couldn’t compare to Fili. She wasn’t sure she could look anyone after being with her golden Lion. Well, at least, not for a while. Just thinking about him and those rough hands of his made her nipples stiffen under her floral dress. Dain’s eyes flicked to her at that moment, sliding south to her breasts. Hmmm.. Sigrid thought, this could work in my favor.

She put the banana back on the bar as she left the stool. Walking to Fili’s side of the couch, she looked at the TV without interest. “Who’s winning?”

“Kinda tied at the moment.” Dain spoke up as his fighter kicked Fili’s in the shin but Fili’s blocked a forward hit.

Hmmm. Fili was competitive, in sports and in general. His brother, Kili, was no different. A truly evil awful idea came to mind that just wouldn’t let go. It brought a smile to her face that many had called her plotting smile. It wasn’t so much that she plotted, only that she figured out a course of action all the way to the end result. This end result would have problems though.

“Well,” Sigrid said brightly before she lost her nerve. “Since I’m obviously not going to out today, why don’t we make staying inside … _pleasurable_?”

She walked to the counter to pick up her drink, her throat was going a little dry as her imagination took the left turn into Naughty Naughty land. Sigrid could hear the click click of the controllers as the words didn’t quite reach into the reasonable center of the male brain. Men couldn’t multi task for shit. A few grunts finally made their way to her, when she turned to look at them. Time to do something drastic.

“What I’m saying is.. The winner gets to have me anyway he wants.” Reaching under her arm, Sigrid unzipped her summer dress and let it slip off her shoulders to fall to the floor. It was hilarious because the guys’ jaws dropped faster than the dress at her feet.

“Sigrid!” Fili all but screamed in anger. “Put your clothes on!”

“No! Fili!” Sigrid told him calmly as she paced the floor before them. “We had plans and you changed your mind. Now, I can throw a fit and push until you quit playing but then you will be pissy the rest of the day. None of this situation is fair to me, and you would know this if you looked beyond the end of your own nose!”

Dain said nothing, simply pausing the game to stare at her rack. A pink with white polka dotted bra and panties from Victoria Secret wasn’t really hiding anything on her. Sigrid was blessed or cursed with a large D cup size and a very curvy body. Dain was looking at her as if she were a steak and he was a hungry carnivore.

“You’re my girlfriend, damnit! You can’t just …do this.” Fili was looking at Dain then back to Sigrid, then shoving Dain to get his attention. Sigrid just smiled at the byplay of the redhead unable to take his eyes from her body.

“Boys, when I say anything,” Sigrid turned around to put her hands on a barstool, spread her legs a little wider to wiggle her lace covered bottom at them. Looking over her shoulder, she couldn’t help the grin. “I do mean anything goes.”

Both of them looked down at her wiggling rump, Dain even went so far as to lick his lips. He wasn’t handsome, not like Fili but this wasn’t about looks. A point needed to be proved and Dain was just as good a choice as any. Sigrid was more than prepared to ride that redheaded stallion across Fili’s carpet to get that across too. It would mean the end of the relationship, her blond honey was steamed as it was. When would Fili have stopped taking her for granted unless she did something? Fucking his cousin in front of him was as drastic as it got.

“You’re twitching that ass, girl. Does that mean you would give it up too?” Dain asked in a crude fashion, leading down to adjust a suddenly very hard cock. Sigrid could see it pushing out his zipper.

Fili punched Dain in the shoulder to get his attention, since Sigrid clearly wasn’t listening. But it didn’t faze Dain in the slightest. He was too intent upon the skin she had bared before them. Walking to the redhead, Fili started bitching about her being nude and she wouldn’t sleep with Dain. She might not want to but it was in for a penny in for a pound. She would do it too, and watch Fee the whole time.

Sigrid leaned down to run her hands along the sides of Dain’s face looking deep into his eyes while she did it. Fili’s cousin pulled away from the couch to get closer, running his hands up the back of her legs. She felt her eyes almost close at the gentle caress, so at odds with what she knew of him. Her lips brushed his nose, so close to his but not touching. Sigrid could feel the death glare from Fili like a second sun in the room. The heat of it turned her on more than scared her.

“I _said_ anything, Dain. I _meant_ anything, but if you fuck my ass, you wear a condom. You fuck me, you wear a condom. No barebacking.” His hands were at the back of her thighs now, it was a fight to keep from spreading her legs wider so that he could get to her aching core. The eroticism of the act, of his hands on her with Fili watching the whole time was a massive turn on.

Sigrid backed away when Fili started growling at them. Dain’s hands squeezed once but he didn’t hold her back as she left. If anything, he was resolved, staring up her skin in a way that was very very physical. Looking at her boyfriend’s livid face, she flicked her eyebrows up at him. He ground his teeth at her, fierce and angry at the little show she had performed.

Taking the banana from the bar, she flicked at the two men as they continued to stare in different stages of lust and anger. “You have thirty minutes to declare a winner. After that, I’m leaving.”

Sigrid took a seat on a bar stool to watch them continue to watch her. She hooked her wedges on the sides and spread her legs. No one could see her pussy, just the silk and lace of her panties. To make it more interesting, she leaned forward on her elbows so that they could get a good look at her tits. Dain licked his lips again, with a hungry leer that seeded gooseflesh up her arms.

Fili immediately unpaused the game, throwing himself into the action. Dain was caught off guard, screaming that he wasn’t ready but desperately trying to catch up. There was insults coloring the air blue that ranged from Dis being a two dollar whore to Dain being Thorin’s desk monster. The idea of Fili cousin giving head to Thorin almost made her laugh but it gave her another very wrong idea.

“Hey Dain. How about a little incentive?” She said with an evil smile.

Sigrid looked him in the eye as she peeled the banana down to the creaming cylindrical flesh. Tipping her head back, she slowing fucked her throat with the soft form all the way down to the base. When she was done, Sigrid flicked her tongue over the tapered head that was a little squishier than before she started. Dain was stunned, the shocked glaze of arousal was hard to miss.

“No gag reflex. I had my tonsils out when I was twelve.” Fili knew that trick, and had enjoyed that trick on occasion. It wasn’t her favorite thing but it served the purpose.

Dain got distracted by the fruit blowjob, giving Fili an opening to win the fight and take down Dain. The defeat caused another long howl of denials and threats of violence that just made Sigrid laugh. Fili roared to Dain to shut up, throwing down his controller. He was off the sofa in a shot, the hard line of his dick straining the front of his pants. The liquid rush of feeling, of the physical caress of his heated gaze brought Sigrid to feet in panting arousal. Fili had won and to the victor go the spoils.

He was around the coffee table, grabbing her arm with thick intractable fingers. Yanking her to the bedroom, Fili kicked open the door to shove her on the bed. She would have laughed if he wasn’t so mad at her, but he was so far gone himself. The rational brain was getting smothered by his instinct. Thank God !

“So you want to fuck my cousin!” He waded onto the bed behind her, pushing aside her underwear. She heard the rasp of a zipper but couldn’t get beyond his fingers scissoring her pussy. “Tell me, huh? Bet your body on some fucked up game?”

Before she could say anything more, he grabbed her hips to ram his cock deeply inside. There was the slightest squeak from her as her eyes bulged at the pleasurable invasion. Fili wasted no time, pounding into her channel with the same restless attention that he had on that stupid game. There were gasping declarations of ‘my pussy!’ and ‘I’m the only one who fucks this ass!’. Orgasm after orgasm rolled over Sigrid with one ending only to get shoved into the next. She was climbing the next peak when a voice startled them both.

Dain cleared his throat. “I take it there isn’t any chance of a three-way? If not, I really don’t mind sloppy seconds.”

Fili grabbed a shoe, one of Sigrid’s that hadn’t lasted the landing. Throwing it at his dumb cousin, Fili bellowed. “What the fuck? No, you can’t have her! Get the fuck out!”

Dain shrugged in annoyance. “Well, you didn’t say to leave. Just dragged her off caveman style. Didn’t even bother to close the door!”      

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what this is.. A bad idea that comes from no real sleep..
> 
> I realized that Dain has become the nemesis in just about all my hobbit stories. This is a half assed shot at redemption lol..
> 
> I Own Nothing.. Just enjoy doing bad things to the characters of Tolkien's world..


End file.
